1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan device having at least one locking element for fastening the fan device on a wall portion, which comprises a front side and a rear side, in particular on a wall of a switching cabinet, and to such a locking element.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fan devices of the type addressed here are known in principle. They include a fan carrier and a fan which is held by the fan carrier. These types of fan devices are provided for fastening on a switching cabinet and serve for ventilating said switching cabinet. To this end, cold air is sucked in by means of the fan via a filter mat which is connected upstream of the fan and is pressed out again via an output filter mat which is connected higher up in the switching cabinet. The fastening of the known fan devices on the switching cabinet is effected, as a rule, in such a manner that the fan device is inserted into a suitable recess admitted into the wall of the switching cabinet. The locking between the fan device and the wall of the switching cabinet is effected, in this case, in such a manner that the fan device is pressed at a considerable pressure in the insertion direction into the recess until a latching element fastened on the fan device has passed the wall of the switching cabinet and latches behind said wall. Said solution is tainted with disadvantages insofar as the cabinet wall can become severely bent as a result of the pressure exerted whilst the fan device is being fastened, in particular when the cabinet wall is curved. This results in gaps between the wall of the switching cabinet and the fan device which have to be offset with a foamed-on seal.